Chapter 12: The Sleeping Giant
Chapter 12: The Sleeping Giant is the twelfth chapter of Yakuza 6: The Song of Life. Plot In Onomichi, the secret that has to be preserved is still the ultimate goal. Hirose and ??? are working diligently to protect it. At New Serena, Date explains how the Saio Triad are in a panic following the fires in Little Asia. There is then a flashback that shows Jimmy Lo meeting his brother, Yuta . It is revealed that Jimmy, along with Ed, wanted to expand their control into Japan, but that his father Big Lo didn't think that it was a good idea. Jimmy wants to use the secret, but the only thing Lo will say is that they can no longer use it to blackmail Chairman Kurusu. As Lo wakes up, Kiryu questions him. He tells you that the secret of Onomichi was originally a deal between his father and Kuruusu. He reveals that a lot of it has to deal with the deals put in place by Iwami Shipbuilding. Tsuneo Iwami reveals that his goal is for the Tojo Clan to be reborn in Kamurocho. Lo wants to continue the conversation alone with Kiryu. Head to the rooftop of New Serena to continue the conversation. Up at the rooftop, Lo gives Kiryu data from a microfilm that his father left him. Lo informs Kiryu that he has also broken the "blood law" and soon an assassin will be coming for him. It is up to Kiryu to return to Onomichi and unlock the secret. He first vows that he needs to speak to the members of the Hirose Family and inform them about what has taken place with Hirose. Kiryu tells Yuta to go and be beside Haruka, but he refuses. Date places him in handcuffs and tells him that he will take care of the situation. When back in Onomichi, head to the Hirose Family Office. After telling the news to the family members, Nagumo is unwilling to hear this out and challenges Kiryu to a fight. After their fight, members of the Yomei Alliance show up outside of the office. Nagumo decides that he will help you reveal the secret of Onomichi. Kiryu shows them the information that Lo gave to them and they realize that they need to gain more information on the code by searching throughout the town. The 9 Poem stones found throughout the city are the key to figuring out the code. Head to the spot marked by the code which is in the cemetery. It points to the grave of Yamano Dodai. The code then leads them to an old shipyard that was used by Iwami Shipbuilding. Get on Ino's boat, where he will take you to the shipyard. Proceed through the shipyard and the underground tunnel. Outside of the door with the secret, Hirose appears and then this eventually leads to a confrontation. Defeat him. A loud alarm is heard as the lever is pulled and emerging from the sea is the large battleship Yamato. Chairman Kurusu also appears. He explains that the ship is actually the Yamato Mark II. It is the most classified military operation in Japan. Kurusu revealed that the ship was finished in secrecy and was funded partially by Minoru Daidoji. Kurusu explains that the Yamato Mark II remained as the only physical evidence of decades of government collusion between him and Daidoji. Hirose reveals that he was a young punk who broke into Iwami Shipbuilding and Kurusu took an interest in him. From the day foreword, he viewed him as a father-figure. Then one day, he was asked by Kurusu to help in keeping the secret of Onomichi. He agreed to it and he was eventually forced to kill everyone who found out about the secret including the fathers of the Hirose Family. It is also revealed that Daidoji wanted Kurusu to actually destroy the ship, but Kurusu kept the ship as leverage. With his last breaths, Hirose apologizes for his actions. Tasks *Talk to Big Lo. *Go to the Roof. *Return to Onomichi. *Go to the Hirose Family Office. *Gather info on the code. *Go to the spot marked by the code. *Go to the dock. *Defeat Hirose. Related trophies Rewards *There is a completion of ???? yen for completing this chapter. Gallery The Sleeping Giant 1.jpg The Sleeping Giant 2.jpg The Sleeping Giant 3.jpg The Sleeping Giant 4.jpg The Sleeping Giant 5.jpg The Sleeping Giant 6.jpg The Sleeping Giant 7.jpg The Sleeping Giant 8.jpg The Sleeping Giant 9.jpg The Sleeping Giant 10.jpg The Sleeping Giant 11.jpg The Sleeping Giant 12.jpg The Sleeping Giant 13.jpg The Sleeping Giant 14.jpg The Sleeping Giant 15.jpg The Sleeping Giant 16.jpg The Sleeping Giant 17.jpg The Sleeping Giant 18.jpg The Sleeping Giant 19.jpg The Sleeping Giant 20.jpg The Sleeping Giant 21.jpg The Sleeping Giant 22.jpg The Sleeping Giant 23.jpg The Sleeping Giant 24.jpg The Sleeping Giant 25.jpg The Sleeping Giant 26.jpg The Sleeping Giant 27.jpg The Sleeping Giant 28.jpg The Sleeping Giant 29.jpg The Sleeping Giant 30.jpg The Sleeping Giant 31.jpg The Sleeping Giant 32.jpg The Sleeping Giant 33.jpg The Sleeping Giant 34.jpg The Sleeping Giant 35.jpg Category:Yakuza 6 Chapters